


半句再见第九章

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	半句再见第九章

九、

Krist明显被Singto的这个举动给吓到了，站在原地连话都说不出来。不请我下来留宿么？这句陌生而又熟悉的话在Krist的心里一直是个很深的烙印。  
当一年生结束之后的那段时间里，Krist和Singto这个名字几乎是所有人眼里公认的一对情侣。Krist的性格一向活泼开朗，大多时间也都是Krist在活动上侃侃而谈，而Singto却不一样，在这方面Singto更像是在扮演一个监护人的形象。也正是如此，在所有人眼里也同样觉得，如果有一天，两个人在一起了，先迈出一步的一定是Krist。  
其实并不是，很多年前的时候，Singto也是同样的站在Krist家门口，憋了很久，才憋出了一句不请我下来留宿么？Krist那时候只是噗嗤一笑，大多数人都会说不请我上去喝杯茶么？而Singto却很直白的说要留宿。  
晚上洗完澡，Krist裸着上半身从浴室里走出来，头发上的水滴还没有完全干，他和Singto在一起跑了太多活动，两个人也没有当初那么见外。  
Singto见状却脸红了一大半，一向脸不红心不跳的Singto脸红了在Krist的眼里可是一件稀奇的事情。把擦头发的毛巾挂在肩膀上靠在浴室的门口看着床上突然扭扭捏捏起来的Singto。  
“我…”Singto支支吾吾结巴了好几句，从嘴里出来的还是只有一个我字，屋里的冷气打的有点足，上身还裸着的Krist一下子觉得有些冷，奈何又一直等着Singto嘴里支支吾吾不知道想要说什么的话。  
“我……”  
“P’Sing，哎，你不想说就别说了嘛。”Krist有些闹小脾气，自己本身的性格就比较急，听着Singto一直想说又说不出口的话耐心也被磨去了一大半。  
“我说，Krist，我喜欢你。”Singto见Krist想要离开的意思，憋了很久的话一下子便从嘴里崩了出来。  
“啊…”Krist猛的回头，似乎不可思议Singto说的话。  
“我说我喜欢你，想和你在一起的那种喜欢。”Singto说的很严肃，走上前把Krist抵在墙角。  
Krist只觉得眼前的Singto很可爱，也很少见到这样的Singto，明明自己也同样不好意思，却还要装作一副很酷的样子。  
“P’Sing，如果我说不呢？”Krist笑出了声，真正相爱的两个人即使不互相表明心意也是心知肚明的。Krist知道Singto喜欢自己，Singto大概也知道自己的心意，缺的大概只有谁先跨出一步的距离。  
“不可以。”Singto轻笑了一声，捏起Krist的下巴，以吻封缄。  
站在水龙头下的Krist突然怀念起那时候的Singto来，稚嫩却又帅气。  
推开门，Singto还是以同样的姿势坐在沙发上摆弄着电脑，似乎还有没做完的工作。Krist套了一件松松垮垮的上衣，毕竟两个人之间的身份很是尴尬，也不知道为什么自己在楼下会脑子一热便同意了Singto的说法 。看见了从浴室出来的人，Singto啪的一声合上了电脑，拿着不知道从哪里摸出来的睡衣进了浴室。  
“那个…你睡这里吧，我去睡沙发。”Singto出来的时候，裸着上身，似乎带进去的睡衣只是一个摆设，刷着推特的Krist久违的看到这一幕不禁有些脸红心跳，果然他的P’Singto已经比以前更加壮实了。  
Singto没有说话，甚至是面无表情，刚刚坐到床边Krist便像一个弹簧一样弹了起来，却在站起来后不久被Singto一个揽腰揽圈了回去。  
Krist怎么说也还是个血气方刚的小伙子，身后的Singto像个火球一样的贴着自己，而自己坐在Singto的大腿上，此刻的姿势暧昧至极。  
“P…”Krist的话刚刚说出口，便被Singto制止住了。  
“你有感觉了Krist。”Singto在Krist耳边轻笑，说话呼出的气体吹在Krist的耳后，有些瘙痒。  
“对不起…我…”Krist没想到自己会这么没出息，可能是单身太久了，又或者重新看见Singto的肉体，生理反应远远大于了自己思考的程度。  
“我帮你。”  
Singto只是冷漠的留下了这么一句话，任凭Krist怎么推辞，都把怀里的人紧紧的固定在自己的怀里。手隔着Krist的布料在外围揉搓了几下，似乎不满足于Singto的动作，在布料下的小东西一下子苏醒了。  
“不…不用了…”Krist想要从Singto的腿上下来，他觉得不可以，他和Singto不能迈出这么一步。  
“我们以前，不是这样很多次么？”Singto不给Krist拒绝的理由，手从腰部滑进裤子里，一把抓住半抬头的欲望，上下滑动。  
“P’Singto…”Krist嘴里倒吸了一口凉气，Singto手里的动作有些快，像是在把玩一个自己心爱的宝贝。加上这些年Singto的手变的有些粗暴，上下摩擦着却更加戳中自己的点“不行了…”  
在Krist的话尾处，白色的液体一股一股的喷射而出，Singto看了一眼自己手上粘稠的液体，坏心的放到Krist的眼前张开手指“射了好多，你是憋了多久。”  
“我…”Krist的脸色一变，甚至连想要骂出口的话都哽咽在了喉咙口，自己两腿之间似乎有个东西苏醒了，在自己的身后，顶着自己。几乎脑海中所有关于它的记忆都苏醒了，无数个夜晚，Singto按着自己的头，或者掰开自己的腿，一次次狠狠地贯穿自己的时候，在自己耳边说的情话。  
“Krist，它又苏醒了。”Singto摸了摸Krist腿中又苏醒的小Kit，自己也是硬的难受，用力抬起Krist的屁股，把Krist松松垮垮的裤子褪到了两腿之间，Krist还是坐在Singto的腿上，保持极其暧昧的姿势。  
“不行，P’Singto，不可以。”Krist有些惊恐，拼命的摇着头。  
“放松点。”Singto只是轻轻掰开Krist的腿又合拢，把自己的硬物塞入了Krist的两腿之间，狠狠地动用着自己腰部的用力盯着，另一只手帮Krist上下撸动着。  
即使只是模拟着做爱的姿势，Singto也觉得很舒服，Krist两腿之间的嫩肉同样摩擦着自己，感受到Krist的滚烫。身上的人被自己顶撞的上下起伏，加快了手里的动作让Krist呻吟不断。  
“P’Singto…唔…”听见Krist嘴里的叫喊，Singto险些有些憋不住，加重了腰部的力量。  
Krist被Singto抱在怀里，脑海里只有一个想法，想要。想要Singto和以前一样疼爱自己，想要Singto和以前一样只有自己，用尽最后一点力气指了指自己床头柜的抽屉。  
Singto把Krist反在床上，躺在床上的Krist大口喘着粗气，Singto有些诧异Krist的反应，却只是犹豫了一会便从柜子里摸出润滑剂挤在手里，把Krist的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，狠狠地插了进去。  
“啊…啊…慢点…P……”Krist觉得Singto此刻像一只狮子，撞击着自己身体沉睡的部位，一点点的划着圈  
Singto用力抽插着，每一点撞击都让Krist觉得兴奋，也同样吸着Singto。Krist的那里紧的不可思议，自己让自己控制不住的想要捏起Krist的下巴质问他，这些年，有没有别人这么做过，光是想起身上的人不是自己，还有别人，Singto便抽插的更加用力。  
“啊…啊…啊…太快了，P’Sing… P’Sing…太快了！”Krist的呻吟断断续续的带着哭腔，抱着Singto的后背咬住嘴唇，却招架不住Singto猛烈的攻击。  
P’ Sing…这个称呼自己是多久没听到了…把头埋进Krist的胸前，用舌尖舔了舔Krist胸前的粉红，一口吞进嘴里吮吸，像是在久违的品尝这失去的味道。  
而Krist只觉得，在自己后庭的巨物在自己的喊叫中反而更加涨大，涨的自己有些生疼，可Singto丝毫没有想要温柔的意思，紧扣住Krist的手便开始了猛烈的攻击。  
“这些年，你有没有过别人。”Singto的声音有些沙哑，因为嫉妒，几乎冲撞的Krist欲仙欲死。  
“啊…嗯…从…从来…都没有…”在说完之后，一股液体射入了自己的体内深处，后庭一下子被填满，自己的前面也像水龙头一样止不住的喷射在Singto的脸上，一行泪水从眼角留下，这是Singto的温度，这就是他的P’Sing的温度。  
可是两个人之间毕竟还是有隔阂，两个人也都明白什么是适可而止，洗完澡之后的两个人相继无言的躺在床上，中间似乎隔着鸿沟，没有人开口，却也没有人入眠。  
“Kit，你睡了么？”Singto首先打破了沉默，听见Krist小声的嗯，转过头看着“我…”  
“P’Singto，我不会跟别人说的。”Krist沉默了一会，同样转过头看着Singto的眼睛。  
“我们和好吧。”Singto打断了Krist接下去想要说的话，一双眼睛在黑夜中认真而深情。  
“P’Sing，我不是没有想过这个问题。”Krist坐起身低下头看着自己身上留下的痕迹“如果我们又和曾经一样，和好了之后又争吵不断，又老死不相往来，又重复之前的路怎么办？我听过一句话，无论怎么和好，终究复合之后还会走老路。”  
“我只想听一句话，你还爱我么？”Singto长吁了一口气，他只想知道Krist还爱他么？如果不爱又是为什么在刚刚不推开自己。  
“爱，我爱你。”Krist回答的毫不犹豫，爱Singto这件事情就像吃饭睡觉那么简单“可是，我也怕再一次失去你，我不敢，我不敢P’Sing…”  
Singto伸手把Krist搂进怀里，躺了下去，在Singto怀里的Krist一下子安静了下来，听着Singto的心跳，闻着Singto的气味，感受到Singto在他身边从未离开过。  
“只要你爱我，其他问题都是小事，我会像你证实Krist，证实我们和别人不一样。”

 

 

——————————  
婴儿车将就一下呗！！  
半句毕竟是走剧情的！！！


End file.
